


This Could Be It

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Just A Touch [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moving In Together, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: It may have already been theirs but Luke never asked before tonight.Or,Luke finally asks Ashton to move in with him and they end up having sex in their bed again.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Just A Touch [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862008
Kudos: 15





	This Could Be It

**Author's Note:**

> More Ashton smut for ya.
> 
> Enjoy!

The idea has been rolling around in Luke’s brain for quite awhile now.

He’s considering asking Ashton to move in with him since the first moment they had kissed in their hotel room and since then he’s debated several times on whether or not he should just ask the older man.

At least Ashton seems content now. 

They are laying on Luke’s couch with a soft throw blanket over their intertwined legs and Luke has his right arm slung over Ashton’s shoulders as the older male leans into his side. The television is playing some romantic drama that Luke can’t for the life of him remember the name of. And Ashton has his nose buried in Luke’s neck leaning a soft kiss against the skin there every few minutes; which explains Luke’s lack of focus on anything else.

Petunia is laying in a heap of muscle and fur by their feet, soft snuffle snores heard over the low volume of the TV.

Ashton shifts slightly against Luke, pressing his body tighter against the younger male’s and let out a soft sigh of content.

“Lukey?” His voice is deep and husky and the sound goes straight to Luke’s cock.

“Yeah Ash?” 

Luke brings his hand up to tangle in the hair at the nape of Ashton’s neck which he tugs at softly. 

Its quiet for a few moments before Ashton speaks again.

“Do you like this, being with me?”

He sounds nervous, almost scared of what he wants to say and Luke doesn’t like the tone in his voice one bit.

Luke twists them swiftly, pulling the older male to straddle his lap so they can look each other in the eyes.

“Don’t ever ask that question. How could I not love this?” He drags his hands up Ashton’s sides to cups his face, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Why would you ever doubt that Ash?”

Ashton directed his eyes to look anywhere but at the man in front of him. 

“Ash?” Luke slowly pulled the older man’s chin so he was now facing him again. “Look at me please?”

Ashton’s eyes were wet with tears when their eyes met again.

Luke stroked the older man’s cheek softly.

“What’s wrong?” Luke softly drug his thumb across the plain of Ashton’s cheek to catch the stray tear that escaped Ashton’s watery eyes.

The older man shifted again, pulling away slightly before he spoke again.

“I tried to not look at it. I know better after being apart of the industry for as long as we have but I couldn’t help it Lukey…”

Luke just gave Ashton his best soft eyes.

“I’m scared that I’ve fallen too in love with you. And I’m really scared that because I’m so in love with you that when this eventually ends, that I won’t be okay afterwards.” And Luke wanted to cry because there was no way that Ashton didn’t realize how in love with him Luke really is. “And I’m scared that I just admitted that and now you’ll tell me to get out, that you don’t really feel the same as I do…”

His words with cut off with a hard press of Luke’s lips to his as the younger man gripped tightly onto his hips.

“Please, please never assume that I don’t love you Ash. Because I do. More than I ever thought I could. And the only way that will change is if I become more in love with you,” Luke gripped the hair at the nape of Ashton’s neck again and pulled him back in for another kiss, this one much softer than the previous one.

Ashton’s fingers dug into Luke’s shoulders where they had come to rest sometime into the r\first kiss.

“Prove it Luke,” he whispered against the younger boys lips as the kissed for a third time.

Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Move in with me. You already live here more than your own house. Move in with me. Share my bed, my living room, my kitchen…” He kissed down Ashton’s jaw and to his neck as he spoke. “Wake up with me in the mornings, take long walks with Petunia and I, complain how I make a mess of water on the bathroom floor after I shower. Cook dinner with me, cuddle with me before we fall asleep every night. Put all your stuff in my closet, bring in a drum kit for the studio, make me fall more in love with you than I already am…”

Luke sucked a dark bruise into the skin at the junction of Ashton’s neck and shoulder, pulling a breathy moan from the older man’s lips.

“Lu….” Ashton tilted his back to allow Luke more room to leave marks on his skin, several more joining the already fading bruises from previous times.

“Make me want to fuck you every time we are in our space because you look too good to pass up…” Luke pulled Ashton to grin his hips down against Luke’s own.

“Yes Lu. Please…” Another breathy moan escaped Ashton as Luke trailed his lips back up to Ashton’s own.

“Please what Ash?”

Luke couldn’t help but tease the older male with another buck of his hips up into Ashton’s.

“Fuck me. Fuck me hard…” 

With those words, Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton’s hips, gripping the backs of his thighs and standing up slowly.

Ashton moaned at the action, his mind blanking because Luke isn’t the same boy he was when Ashton first met him and now he was carrying Ashton to his room to fuck him into their mattress for the first time.

He looses all train of thought when the door swings open and Ashton is gently dropped down onto the plush mattress, Luke moving to hover over him with a soft smile on his face.

“This has been our space since I brought you home for the first time. Now, my whole home is yours too…” He swoops down to kiss Ashton soundly before leaning over to the beside table to grab an overused bottle of lube, forgoing the condom this time. 

Ashton watched Luke with hooded eyes, his whiskey eyes dark with want for the man above him.

“Want me to love you Ash?” Luke asks as he settle back over Ashton, bottle of lube resting the sheets by Ashton’s left hand.

The rapid nodding of Ashton’s head is the only answer the younger man needs.

“Want you to open yourself for me baby.” Luke kisses at Ashton’s throat again, lips dragging over his Adam’s apple and back to his lips again. “Want you to get yourself ready for me.”

Ashton grains as Luke’s body heat pulls away from him as the younger man sits on his heels at the foot of the bed to watch Ashton. 

The older male stands up on shaky legs and pulls the old band shirt over his head, leaving him in nothing but his sweats for Luke.

“Come on baby, pant too.” Luke says as his dark blue eyes rake over Ashton’s half naked form.

Ashton blushes as he slides the sweats down his legs, pulling the pair of black boxers with as he does so.

Once the fabric is in a pool at the older man’s feet, Luke scoots so he is sitting at the edge of the bed and lays his hands on Ashton’s hips.

“So gorgeous,” the words are almost an afterthought as Luke watches the muscle shift under Ashton’s tan skin.

Ashton’s cheeks flush at Luke’s approving gaze, never really getting used to the way the younger man looks at him.

“Only for you Lu,” Ashton breathes out when Luke’s hands leave his body and he’s scooting back on the bed again. He gestures to Ashton to lay back against the pillows.

Ashton didn’t even hesitate as he moved so his back is against the pillows and his legs bend and spread wide.

The bottle of lube Luke had gotten lay by Ashton’s foot and he grabbed it, squirting a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before closing the bottle and tossing it between him and Luke.

Ashton brings his hand down, pressing his fingers to the tight entrance to his hole and shivering at the sudden cold there.

Luke’s eyes follow his every move, only leaving Ashton when his eyes close and he palms himself through his own sweats.

When his eyes open again, Ashton presses the first finger into himself and lets out a soft whimper at the slight burn he feels. Because, despite them being together for as long as they have (nearly eight months by this point) Ashton still is tight, even for his own fingers.

When the burn goes away, he begins to pump his finger in and out slowly, making sure to avoid the bundle of nerves he knows will push him over the edge earlier than they both want.

“Ash, add another finger babe.” Luke presses from across the bed.

Ashton obeys and pushes the second finger in without a hint of resistance.

But it still burns and Ashton doesn’t stop because he wants Luke more than the burn could ever deter him. 

So, he presses his fingers in faster, brushing the bundle of nerves every other thrust into himself.

It’s not long before Luke gives him the command to add a third finger and by that time, Luke’s sweats are resting just under his balls, hand stroking his cock furiously as he watches Ashton finger himself open.

“Ready baby?” Luke pulls his hand away from himself but makes no move towards Ashton. “Ready for my cock baby?”

Ashton nods his head furiously but doesn’t pulls his fingers out yet.

Lue grunts as he moves across the bed to lay beside Ashton.

“Want you to ride me Ash. Please ride me baby,” Luke grabs Ashton’s wrist and slowly pulls the older man’s hand from his own hole.

Ashton moved quickly, wiping his fingers on the sheets while he swings his leg over Luke’s hips so he is straddling the younger man.

With a hand reaching behind him, he slowly grabs Luke’s cock in his hand brings it to his entrance, slowly moving the head back and forth without letting it catch on his rim before slowly sinking down, taking all of Luke in one easy drop of his hips.

“Fuck Ash…” Luke breathed into the air between them as Ashton sunk down on him. 

Luke tried not he buck his hips up into Ashton’s tight heat.

Ashton let his eyes roll back as he settles onto Luke, feeling the burn of being stretched and loving every second of Luke being in him.

“Look so good like this baby. Like you belong here, on me.” Luke runs his fingers through Ashton’s sweaty hair and causing the older boy to look at him again.

“Wanna be here. With you, forever Lukey. Please let me stay here forever,” He lifts his hips up and lets them fall back onto Luke slowly, beginning a slow, steady rhythm of hips and moans,

“Stay forever Ash,” Luke moans out when Ashton swivels his hips in a circle while he’s down on Luke’s cock before the older man lifts his hips again.

They both moans when Ashton drops back down hard, hips colliding with a thump of sweaty skin. 

Sometime between the next time Ashton raises his hips and drops back down again, their lips meet in a fury of teeth and tongue, Luke quickly taking lead of the kiss.

When Ashton falls down after the next rise of his hips, Luke hits his prostate dead on and Ashton lets out a loud moan, head falling back and away from Luke’s lips as he repeats the motion again, adding a hard grind once he drops back down.

Luke seems to have had enough of soft and hard though because his hands grip the older man’s hips and he begins to lift and lower Ashton’s movement at a faster pace, nudging his prostate with every thrust down of Ashton’s hips.

“Fuck, Luke. Fuck me harder please. Wanna feel you for days.” Ashton whines as he begins to move faster to help Luke, chasing his own orgasm as much as pushing Luke towards his.

Luke smirks and finally pushes his hips up as Ashton drops down.

The moan that they both let out is loud enough to surprise them both.

“Feel so good Lu. Feel so good fucking me in our bed…” Ashton moans at his owns words as he slams down onto Luke again, adding another swivel of his hips before lifting up again. 

“Fuck yes Ash. Our bed, in our house.” Luke brings his lips to Ashton’s exposed neck and begins kissing the skin while Ashton’s hips fuck down onto his aching cock.

“So close Luke. So fucking close,” Ashton drops down harder than before, slamming the head of Luke’s cock into his prostate. His eyes slip shut again and he cries out.

There is a sudden shift in the air and before Ashton knows it, his back is being pressed into the pillows and Luke’s hips are snapping his hips into Ashton without mercy. The movements hit Ashton’s prostate dead on each time and the older man closes his legs around Luke’s hips tightly, bringing the younger closer faster.

The familiar heat is beginning to pool in Ashton’s stomach finally. He pushes his hips up to meet Luke’s and the younger male grips onto Ashton’s hips as he pushes in harder, pressing even more against Ashton’s already sensitive prostate.

“Luke, I’m gonna cum. Please let me come,” Ashton begs, diggings his head back into the pillows as he aches his back up off the bed.

No words are said but Luke wraps his fingers around the base of Ashton’s leaking cock and begins pumping in time with his thrusts, slowly driving the older male over the edge.

Ashton comes with a scream, ropes of hot, white cum paint his chest.

Luke came three thrusts after him, hips stuttering and head dropping to bury into Ashton neck, breath hot against the sweaty skin there.

“Fuck Ash…” Luke lifted his head up tiredly as he slowly pulled his softening cock out of him. “That only gets better every time we fuck…”

Luke kisses Ashton’s parted lips before he gets off their bed to get a wet washcloth from the ensuite bathroom.

He cleans himself before wiping gently between Ashton’s quivering thighs and the older man tries to close his legs but Luke presses his palm down to keep them open, effectively keeping Ashton spread for him long enough to clean him up.

When he’s down, the washcloth ends up somewhere near the hamper in the corner of the room.

Luke pulls the tired body of his boyfriend into his arms, manouvering them so Ashton is tucked with his back to Luke’s chest and Luke’s nose is buried in the dark, curly hair.

He breaths in, bringing the scent of him and Ashton in and he smiles into the soft locks under his nose.

“Love you Ash. More than you will ever know.” He kisses Ashton’s hair.

“Love you too Lukey,” Ashton’s voice is heavy with sleep. “Can we sleep now? You still wear me out every time…”

Luke wants to smirk and make a snarky remark about that but he instead buries his nose back into Ashton’s hair lets sleep take over his own tired body.

In the morning, he’ll cook Ashton breakfast as the older man watches him from the table. They’ll lounge around on the couch until Ashton is craving some fresh coffee from the shop down the street. 

Ashton will then drag him back to his own house where he’ll ask Luke if he’s sure about wanting Ashton to move in with him.

When Luke says that he’s an idiot because he has to ask again but just pulls the older man into a kiss and helps him pack a suitcase full of clothes to put into what was once just Luke’s closet.

And when they get back to their house, Luke will kiss him and tell him that everything that he had is now Ashton’s too.

And Ashton will fall even more in love with Luke Hemmings.


End file.
